Furnack, the Sacred Fire
Furnack, the Sacred Fire is a Plasma Tempest from Cryos. His attacks are all fire-based, making him a flaming alien of death. Revelation Early concepts came to be in July 2011. Final visualizations and abilities were made utilizing Dark Injection V6.01. Weapons Furnack's main weapon is his fiery backpack, while he usually "brings the rain" with his Pyro Gauntlets located on his forearms. Base Stats Lore During the flourishing of civilization on Cryos after the seemingly eternal ice age, Furnack was one of the militia guarding the Cryosi society. His species' naturally occuring fire powers made him completely suited for commanding. His main task was protecting the giant bunker-city from criminals and beasts. Furnack's most famous catch was that of personally hunting down a lonely gangster throughout the urban areas. After a great fight, Furnack won by immobilizing his fiend in flames and then litterally throwing him to the jail cell. That prisoner would one day become the legendary Genetic Hero known as Zrin, the Sun Fist. The day the Darkspore attacked Cryos, Furnack, along with his elite warriors, guarded the city. Then, the slaughter began. The Darkspore invaded the city and, though he stood tall, Furnack was unable to prevent the city's infiltration and destruction. All of his fellow warriors were killed in battle, while he himself was lying on the ground, slowly dying from his wounds. As he lay there about to die, a tall masked creature appeared to him in a flash. Seeing Furnack's desperation, the creature teleported himself and Furnack's body to a bunker inside a glacier and placed the warrior in a tank filled with liquid. The only things Furnack remembered of his trasformation was the silhouette of his savior, then great heat and pain. When Furnack finally regained conciousness, he stood up, while no one was in sight. Crogenitor Ptyron was simply gone. When he went outside, the chill made his hidden ability immediately activate. It was the ability of harmlessly igniting his own body to the level that when someone touched him, they'd start to burn away. The Darkspore soon found him, but the mutants were unable to kill him, nor from melee range, neither with long-range weaponry. His pyrokinetic abilities earned him respect from surviving Cryosi, who worshipped him for his powers and valor. And thus, Furnack became the beacon of hope to all who wished upon defeat of the Darkspore. Appearance Furnack is an armored humanoid being completely engulfed in fire. His leg structure is very odd, digitigrade legs bending to form a semi-circular shape. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performance displayed is based on the stats of Furnack Alpha. Basic Attack: Flaming Throw Range: 28 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Launches a sphere of red-hot plasma, that deals '''7-9' energy damage and burns the target. Burned enemies will take 5''' energy damage over '''5 seconds. The burn stacks up to three times.'' Unique Ability: Infernal Whirl Range: Self Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 21 Releases a continous cloud of fire for '''6' seconds in a 10m radius around Furnack. Enemies inside the cloud will have their incoming healing reduced by 40% for the next 10 seconds and will take 10-15 / 11-15 / 10-14 / 10-15 energy damage per second. Enemies that are burned will take 30% more damage.'' Squad Ability: Pyro-Leap Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 29 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 26 Furnack runs '''8m' in a straight path dealing 8-10 / 9-11 / 7-9 / 8-10 physical damage to all enemies in his way as well as burning them, dealing 10 energy damage over 2''' seconds. After running, he jumps to the targeted point, dealing '''20 / 21 / 19 / 20 physical damage in a 2m radius upon impact and releases a burst of fire, that deals 30-32 / 31-33 / 29-32 / 30-32 energy damage in a 6m radius. Enemies hit by the burst will burn and take 24 energy damage over 6''' seconds.'' Modifiers *'''Furnack's Pyro-Leap: Inflicts Energy Vulnerability instead of Burn. (Nitro's Affix) *'Furnack's Pyro-Leap: Jumps instantly to targeted point, dealing more damage.' (Pyro's Affix) Passive Ability: Holy Blaze Furnack's fiery skin grants partial protection from damage. Any enemies, that attack him with a melee attack, will be inflicted with a Burn that deals '''25' energy damage over 5''' seconds.'' '''Overdrive The burn now deals '''50' damage over 5''' seconds as well as inflicting the burned enemy with a permanent '''24% Energy Vulnerability.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Flame Surge Range: ?? meters Cooldown: ?? seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? ?? Beta - Meteor Strike Range: ?? meters Cooldown: ?? seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? ?? Gamma - Electron Sphere Range: ?? meters Cooldown: ?? seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? ?? Delta - Webbed Lightning Range: ?? meters Cooldown: ?? seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? ?? Gallery Furnack, the Sacred Fire.png Furnack Beta.png Furnack Gamma.png Furnack Delta.png Trivia *Furnack's name is a play on the word "furnace". *Furnack is the first non-canon Plasma Hero created by Matvakama after the Plasma Sentinel called Theder, the Ampereal Shredder. *His original inpiration was from William Furno, one of the main characters of the LEGO franchise called Hero Factory. *Furnack was the one to catch and throw Zrin to jail. *Furanck's species is called the Ignisian. *He has a scar on his waist. *Vocalization: Crackling sounds like burning wood. Occasionally a geyser-resemblant sound. Category:Darkspore Category:Cryos Category:Plasma Category:Tempests Category:Heroes